Ein kleines Stell dich ein!
by Sevina Snape
Summary: Severus und Remus kommen sich durch manche Umstände näher...und zwar näher als beide es je für möglich gehalten hätten... ACHTUNG: SLASH!


Feedbacks an: sevinasnapeyahoo.de  
  
Achtung, diese FanFiction enthält Slash (SS/RL), daher FSK ab 18! Wer Slash nicht mag der soll jetzt nicht weiter lesen! Danke gg! Für die die weiter lesen, ich brauche rewievs. Also hopp hopp, rewievt lol  
  
Severus saß gerade in seinem Arbeitszimmer als es an der Tür klopfte. Mit einem eisigen „Herein"ließ er mit einem Wink seiner Hand die Tür aufschwenken. Professor Dumbledore stand davor und trat mit einem verschmitzten lächeln ein. „Guten Tag Severus!"„Was soll an dem Tag gut sein"„Severus lass doch deinen Sarkasmus stecken, ich habe eine Überraschung für dich, Remus Lupin kommt für eine Woche nach Hogwarts!" „Tolle Überraschung, aber warum sagst du mir das als ob es etwas Positives wäre?! Ein Werwolf!"Das Wort Werwolf spuckte er förmlich aus.  
  
„Ach Severus ich weiß doch, dass du und Remus ein bisschen befreundet seit. Außerdem ein bisschen Gesellschaft würde dir nicht schaden, darum habe ich mir erlaubt ihm seine Räumlichkeiten gleich gegenüber von deinen einzurichten. Ihr werdet euch sicher blendend verstehen!"  
  
‚Dieses verdammte freundliche Lächeln. So ein Grinser gehört verboten.'  
  
„Von wegen befreundet, mit einem Werwolf kann man nicht befreundet sein!"  
  
„Wie du meinst Severus. Er kommt heute Abend. Ich möchte, dass du trotzdem freundlich zu ihm bist!"  
  
‚Ich und freundlich, und dann auch noch zu einem Werwolf. Voher fress ich nen Besen!'  
  
„Severus, ich nehme dein Stillschweigen als Bestätigung für meine Worte auf. Dann noch einen schönen Tag!"  
  
„Ebenfalls!"  
  
Albus Dumbledore verließ den Raum und Severus war wieder mit sich und seinen Gedanken alleine. Er korrigierte noch einige Arbeiten von Schülern als er plötzlich ein erneutes Klopfen an der Tür vernahm. Er schaute auf die Uhr. ‚Schitt, schon so spät, jetzt habe ich auch noch das Abendessen verpasst'  
  
Ohne darauf bedacht zu sein, dass es Remus sein könnte schnauzte er ein „Herein"gegen die Tür. Und plötzlich als Severus aufsah stand kein anderer als Remus Lupin vor ihm.  
  
‚Wow, der hat sich ja ganz schön zum positiven gewendet! Sexy! Severus, was denkst du da. Das ist ein Werwolf. Aber ein süßer!' Severus gab auf sich selbst zu schelten und schaute zu Remus auf. Dieser sah Severus in die Augen und Severus in seine. Beide versanken in den Augen des anderen ohne, dass ein Wort gesprochen wurde. Plötzlich bewegte sich Severus Mund „Remus, willst du nicht auf ein Glas Wein zu mir kommen?"‚Oh schitt!' Was war den gerade los mit Severus. Er hätte sich selbst am liebsten die Hand vor den Mund geschlagen als er diese Frage gestellt hatte. Was ihn da geritten hatte wusste er nicht, aber jetzt war es auch schon zu spät. Remus begann zu grinsen „Natürlich Severus, wie könnte ich da nein sagen!"Severus stand auf und ging mit Remus in sein Wohnzimmer.  
  
Remus ging voran, wodurch Severus Gelegenheit hatte Remus von Hinten etwas genauer zu betrachten ‚Oh, dieser Hintern, knackig. Remus mit dem Gürtel ein bisschen... ja, dass wärs' Bei diesen Gedanken spürte Severus ein leichtes Ziehen in der Leistengegend wodurch er diese Gedanken schnell bei Seite schob. Na ja zumindestens fürs erste.  
  
Im Wohnzimmer angekommen bot Severus Remus einen Platz in einer der großen sehr bequemen Couchsessel vor dem Kamin an. Remus nahm diesen dankend an und ließ sich auf dem ihm zugewiesenen Stuhl nieder. „So Remus, ich hole nur kurz zwei Gläser und eine Flasche Wein."Mit diesen Worten war Severus auch schon aus dem Raum verschwunden um das besagte zu holen. Während dessen hatte Remus Zeit sich etwas um zu schauen.  
  
Viele Regale zierten die hohen Wände. Ein ziemlich teuer aussehender Perserteppich verlieh dem Raum eine angenehme Atmosphäre. An der Wand gegenüber des Kamins, hin ein Wandteppich mit dem Wappen von Slytherin darauf. Das Feuer im Kamin zauberte auf jeden Winkel im Raum einen Schatten, wodurch man die Atmosphäre beinahe schon als „romantisch" bezeichnen konnte. Remus fand es hier, ganz entgegen seiner Erwartung eigentlich ganz gemütlich.  
  
Severus betrat das Wohnzimmer und unterbrach damit Remus' Beobachtungen. Er stellte die Weingläser auf einen kleinen Mahagonifarbenen Couchtisch ab und schenkte den Wein ein. Wobei als Gentleman versuchte, dabei seinem Gegenüber in die Augen zu schauen. Was er allerdings in den Augen von Remus sah, verblüffte ihn und brachte ihn so aus der Fassung, dass er beinahe den Wein neben das Glas geschüttet hätte. Er sah Lust und Verlangen.  
  
Er gab Remus das volle Weinglas und dann redeten sie etwas über, dass was der andere so bisher getrieben hatte. Als das Gesprächsthema allerdings auf die Alten Zeiten kam wollte Severus einlenken. Er wollte nicht über Sirius Tod und über das was damals in seiner Zeit als Schüler geschehen ist schon gar nicht. Doch Remus wollte per tu nicht einlenken. „Remus, verstehst du nicht, ich will nicht darüber reden. Es ist lange her, und Black interessiert mich NICHT!"Das Ende des letzten Satzes schrie er Remus bereits entgegen. Bei Severus' Wutausbruch waren beide aus ihren Stühlen aufgeschnellt und schauten sich mit einen wütenden Funkeln in den Augen an. Doch plötzlich wechselte Remus Augen den Ausdruck von Wut wieder in Verlangen.  
  
Severus konnte nicht anders. Jetzt wo er so in Rage war. Er schnappte sein Gegenüber. Zerrte es mit der Hand in dessen Nacken zu sich und küsste Remus leidenschaftlich auf den Mund. Willig öffnete Remus seinen Mund um Severus' Zunge Einlass zu gebieten. Severus ließ sich das nicht zweimal sagen und drang fordernd mit seiner Zunge in die heiße Feuchte von Remus ein. Er spielte mit Remus' Zunge. Leidenschaftlich umschlossen sich ihre Münder doch plötzlich stieß Severus Remus mit einer irrsinnigen Kraft von sich, so dass Remus auf dem Boden vor Severus landete. Irritiert sah Remus sein Gegenüber an. Er verstand nicht bis er das Lächeln, dass Severus Lippen zierte bemerkte. Ein Lächeln, dass mehr versprach und Remus konnte es nicht er warten mehr zu bekommen. Er blieb liegen auf dem Boden und wartete auf die Reaktion von Severus ab. „So, mein kleiner Werwolf. Mal sehen wie wild du wirklich bist!"Severus samtene Stimme ließ Remus erschaudern und ließ eine Welle der Lust über ihn schwappen die sich schnell in seiner wichtigsten Körperregion bemerkbar machte.  
  
„AUSZIEHEN!"bellte Severus. Remus tat wie ihm geheißen und entkleidete sich. Aber er ließ sich Zeit, er wollte Severus zappeln lassen. ‚Verdammter kleiner Werwolf, kann der nicht schneller machen. Ich will ihn, aber so einfach mach ich es ihm auch nicht. Zuerst wird gespielt!'  
  
Nun stand Remus nackt vor Severus. Severus gefiel dieses Bild. Sein Blick wanderte von Remus Kopf langsam musternd zu seinen Lenden. Ein feuchtes erigiertes Glied stand kerzengerade nach oben. Allein dieser vielversprechende Anblick sendete Schockwellen der Lust in Severus Lustzentrum und er musste sich beherrschen nicht gleich über diesen für ihn vollkommenen Körper herzu fallen.  
  
Remus stand während dessen vor Severus. Er merkte wie ihn dessen Blicke zu durchbohren zu schienen und er genoss es. Nach schier einer Ewigkeit, so schien es Remus bewegten sich Severus langgliedrige Fingern zu dessen Gürtel. Doch anstatt sich wie erwartet die Hose zu öffnen zog Severus seinen Gürtel von seiner Hose und befahl Remus „ Umdrehen, auf die Knie!" Bei diesen Worten umspielte ein verlangendes Lächeln Severus' Mund.  
  
Remus tat erneut wie ihm befohlen und ließ sich vor dem Stuhl mit dem Rücken zu Severus auf die Knie fallen. Er wusste was gleich kommen würde. Sein sagte ‚AUA' sein Körper hingegen sprach eine ganz andere Sprache. Allein die Vorfreude auf das Kommende ließ sein steifes Glied gierig zucken.  
  
Severus trat hinter Remus „Zehn Schläge müssten fürs erste genügen. Remus, du zählst laut mit!"Und damit begann Severus. Erließ den Gürtel hart über Remus Körper peitschen. Remus schrie auf und dann sagte er laut und deutlich „EINS". Zufrieden bemerkte Severus bei den folgenden Schlägen, dass es Remus gefiel. Ja, und Severus trieb es beinahe an seine Grenzen, SEINEN kleinen Werwolf vor ihm so zu sehen. Und bei den Gedanken was noch alles kommen würde musste er sich verdammt am Riemen reißen um nicht laut zu seufzen.  
  
„NEUN"‚Einmal noch, oh, wenn er so weiter macht dann spritzt ich ihm gleich hier hin.' Und als wenn Severus Remus' Gedanken gelesen hätte durchschnitt Severus' Stimme den Raum vor dem letzten Schlag „Wehe, mein kleiner Werwolf, du befleckst meinen Teppich"  
  
„ZEHN"Remus hörte wie Severus den Gürtel bei Seite legte. Plötzlich riss ihn eine kräftige Hand an den Hüften zur Seite und Severus schob sich zwischen Remus Beine. Severus war noch in voller Montur aber Remus konnte deutlich die pochende Lust in seiner Leistengegend gegen seine pulsierende Leidenschaft drücken spüren. Ein stöhnen entkam Remus. „Kann mein kleiner Werwolf sich etwa nicht mehr zurück halten? Na dann wollen wir ihm doch einmal die erste Erlösung verschaffen.  
  
Severus bahnte sich mit leidenschaftlichen Küssen seinen Weg hinunter zu Remus Männlichkeit. Auf den Weg dorthin spielte Severus mit seiner Zunge geschickt an Remus' Brustwarzen, was diesem erneute Schauer über den Rücken jagte und ihm ein gequältes Seufzen entlockte. Severus und nahm Remus' Glied in die Hand bewegte sich aber ansonsten nicht. Er schaute Remus in die Augen. Er sah sein Verlangen. „Sag ‚BITTE MEISTER' und ich erlöse dich" ‚Oh diese Stimme' „Ja, bitte Meister erlöse mich!"  
  
Severus ließ sich nicht zweimal bitten und schloss seinen Mund um Remus Männlichkeit. Er saugte daran und rieb Remus' Schwanz. Dann spielte er mit seiner Zungenspitze an Remus Eichel was diesem ein lautes Stöhnen entlockte. Severus rieb schneller und saugte fester als er merkte wir sich Remus Rücken durchdrückte und er sich in Severus Mund ergoss.  
  
Beide außer Atem ließen sie sich zurück fallen. „Nun Remus, darfst du deinem Meister auch die erste Erlösung verschaffen. CLOTHARES DISAPIRE. Und schon war auch Severus seine lästige Kleidung los. Remus Blick wanderte über den Körper von Severus. Ein verdammt sexy Körper stand vor Remus und auch eine Pochende Männlichkeit war nicht zu übersehen. ‚Ein Riesending'  
  
Remus umschloss mit seinen Händen das Glied seines „Meisters"und begann langsam daran zu reiben. Rauf und runter, rauf und runter. Severus warf seinen Kopf in den Nacken und konnte sich ein leises Seufzen nicht verkneifen. Vor ihm sein kleiner Werwolf der es ihm so richtig besorgte. Oh wie lange hatte Severus dies sich schon gewünscht. Und nun gab er sich dieser Liebkosungen die Remus seinem Glied gab einfach hin.  
  
Remus um schloss mit seinem Mund Severus' Glied und nahm in vollständig in den Mund, was gar kein leichtes Unterfangen war bei dieser Größe. Erst saugte er zärtlich an seinem Schwanz und rieb in gleichzeitig. Als er spürte wie sich Severus Hüften bereits in einem Rhythmus vor und zurück bewegten wurde auch Remus Verlangen wieder größer und er war bereits wieder halb steif. Er bearbeitete Severus' Glied gekonnt mit seiner Zunge. Seine zweite Hand bahnte sich den Weg zu Severus' Hoden und massierten diese im Rhythmus von Severus' Stößen. Ein letztes Mal noch stieß sich Severus' Glied in die feuchte Hitze von Remus Mund und ergoss sich darin.  
  
Schwer atmend nahm Severus Remus in die Arme. ‚Gott war das geil!' Als Severus merkte das Remus sich bereits wieder erholt hatte und schon wieder Steif war wuchs auch Severus' Verlangen erneut in ungeahnte Höhen. Er zog Remus in einen Verlangenden Kuss. Spielte mit seiner Zunge in Remus Mund. Seine Küsse wurden noch fordernder und bedeckten Remus Hals und dessen Gesicht mit feuchten Küssen. Er knabberte an dessen Ohrläppchen. Während dessen rieben die wieder hart gewordenen Glieder aneinander, was beide nur noch mehr erregte. Remus gab sich diesen Berührungen nur zu gerne hin und schloss seine Augen. Als Severus dies sah sagte er mit vor Erregung bebender Stimme „Schau deinem Meister in die Augen, mein kleiner Werwolf!" Remus öffnete schnell seine Augen. Dunkle Augen schwebten über den seinen. „DREH DICH UM!"Remus tat wie ihm geheißen und drehte sich um. „ACCIO Gleitmittel! Wir wollen doch nicht das du eine Woche lang nicht sitzen kannst"Remus war sich sicher dass Severus nun ein Lächeln auf dem Gesicht hatte, was er aber leider nicht sehen konnte.  
  
Severus nahm das Gleitmittel und rieb seinen Schwanz damit ein. Dann befeuchtete er einen Finger mit dem Gleitmittel und drang mit diesen in Remus heiße Enge ein. Dann ein zweiter. Ein gequältes Stöhnen entrang sich Remus' und er wollte mehr. Nach dem Severus Remus vorbereitet hatte drang er mit einem heftigen Stoß in Remus ein. Nun entfuhr beiden ein lauter aber verlangender Laut. Severus stieß tief und kräftig in Remus. Immer wieder. Am Anfang war sein Rhythmus für Remus quälend langsam, aber dann steigerte sich dieser immer mehr. Severus nahm Remus Glied in seine schlanken Hände und bearbeitete dieses noch zusätzlich. Zum Glück waren die Wände in den Kerkern so dick, dass kein Laut die Räumlichkeiten verlassen konnte. Beide stöhnten und den heftigen Bewegungen. Severus bemerkte mit Genugtuung wie Remus sich unter seinen Stößen innerlich vor Erregung wandte.  
  
Noch ein letztes Mal stieß Severus fest in Remus heiße Enge und ergoss sich mit einem lauten Stöhnen in ihn. Im selben Moment kam auch Remus in Severus' Hand und beide brachen schwer atmend und erschöpft auf einander zusammen und schliefen schließlich zusammengekuschelt auf dem Teppich ein.  
  
Am nächsten Morgen wachte Remus auf und er fühlte sich beobachtet. Er drehte sich um und sah in zwei dunkle Augen in denen er schon beinahe zu versinken drohte hätten ihn Severus Worte nicht aus den Gedanken gerissen „Auch schon wach?!"Er sagte dies mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln auf dem Gesicht. Remus erwiderte sein Lächeln und kuschelte sich noch enger an ihn. Diese Nacht sollte nicht die letzte für die beiden gewesen sein. Den Rest der Woche verbrachten sie die Nächte zusammen und beide genossen die Berührungen.  
  
Ende der Woche verließ Remus wieder Hogwarts da er einen Auftrag für den Orden zu erledigen hatte. Allerdings ließ Dumbledore verkünden, dass Remus nächstes Jahr wieder Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste unterrichten würde. Und bei diesen Aussichten fiel den beiden der Abschied dann gar nicht so schwer. Immerhin würden sie in 2 Monaten mindestens ein ganzes Jahr zusammen sein. 


End file.
